This study is a 3-year follow-up of subjects previously treated in Project MATCH, a collaborative clinical trial involving nine sites nationwide. The overall aim is to test the "matching hypothesis" that alcohol treatment can be improved by assigning clients with certain characteristics to treatments that address their specific problems. So far, 96 subjects have been followed up, with 81 more scheduled by the end of the follow-up phase in October 1996. A small number of patients have refused to participate in this follow-up, and some cannot be located, but otherwise the follow-up is proceeding without major problems.